1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency fire escape for a multi-storied building, and more particularly to a structure which consists of a bridge corridor, a safety ladder and an emergency shelter. When a fire breaks out in the multi-storied building, the personnel in the building can exit from the emergency exit, pass through the bridge corridor, the safety ladder to reach the emergency shelter where they can wait to be rescued or escape by themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a fire breaks out in a multi-storied building, it is not easy to escape or to be rescued. The strong blaze and the heavy smoke combine to make it difficult and dangerous to flee the building. This is especially true for elderly, women and children when the disastrous incident happens. Although emergency exits are usually provided, it is still not possible to escape the main building on fire in a short period of time. Moreover, the emergency exits are sometimes blocked out by storage materials, and no emergency shelter is provided in the building. Because the escape routes are often obstructed and no shelter is provided for temporary occupancy, people are sometimes forced to jump out from the window. This increase the number of victims of a disastrous event.